Feel
by Mad-Nicky
Summary: 5 Years after the final battle Buffy is still not finding any fun in life.


Title: Feel  
Author: FaithySlayed  
Pairing: B/F  
Disclaimer: After 5 years of being sad, Buffy finaly gets something to be happy about.  
Beta: Much thanks to..Dallas for all the help  
Feedback: Yes! please let me know.

Feel

So we were all okay, we were all doing fine. No more drama nights, no more swords or a hell dimensions. Willow and Kennedy where doing great, though Wills was still grieving the loss of Tara. Sometimes I wondered if she would ever get over that. I can't lie, I don't like Kennedy, but if she makes my Wills happy… so be it. Xander, surprisingly got married to a sweet but jealous girl. Though I wondered if he too was damaged goods for life after what happened with Anya., He did seem to love her. Dawn was dating a nice fellow, totally in love.  
Yeah a lot could happen in 5 years. I was now twenty-eight years old, working in a school as school counselor at the school Wood was now Principle. Shortly after we got to L.A., Faith had bailed on us. Well not really bailed, more like 'gone to discover the world'. She would be back she told us then. Maybe she would be back, but we didn't see her for five years now. Although I must say that I think eventually she would be back. Even if it was just to annoy me. Wood and I had tried some dating three years ago. It failed miserably. We didn't get past the third date. And we didn't even kiss once. Maybe I am out of business, maybe I just don't have it in me anymore, maybe I just died to many times. I don't know. I get by, I get along, and sometimes I remember how to laugh. People are used to it now.  
Wills, Kennymonster, Xander and his wife, we are all at my place tonight. We are just doing drinks when I get a familiar feeling in my bones. Something I don't have with just anybody.  
You would think Slayer connection is very common now, what with all the slayers walking about. But I took note early on that that was thankfully not the case. I would feel too much with thousands of slayers walking around in my head.  
No this feeling is for one person only, only for the last chosen one my bones start to tingle. And my slayer sense would go haywire. Than I hear a rap at the door, it sounds firm and demanding, but peaceful. Everybody is looking up, they know that normally I don't get visitors this late. Wills catches my eye, Dawn? She asks me.  
I don't think so Wills I mutter.  
I walk to the door, and feel nervous. What will she be like after all this time. Will she still like me. Will we get along at all. Maybe I don't know her anymore. Maybe I will disappoint her.  
I don't even know why I am so nervous. Last time I checked she owed me, not the other way around. But then again, this is how I feel, so why would I fight it.

I open the door and there she is wearing leather pants and a white sleeveless shirt. Nothing has changed. Her hair is maybe a little longer. Her skin tone is a little less pale. But its her. I smile at her warmly.

"Hi Faith."

Surprisingly she hugs me, Faith is not a hugger though. Or she wasn't when she left. Xander is looking wide eyed and tries to act like nothing is wrong. And well basically there isn't anything wrong. I mean Faith can't help it that Xanders wife, who I like very much by the way, can act a little jealous from time to time. If she finds out that this is the notorious Faith "Xanders First" she will probably get all unreasonable. And believe me she is plenty scary if she gets unreasonable." Willow is smiling and already getting up. Kennedy is being her usual charming self. And just screams a 'hi there.'  
I unload my questions first: "Where were you? Why didn't you call? When did you get back? How was it? How long will you stay?"  
Willow smiles at me and says I love it when you babble instead of me.  
Faith says, "Hey Twinkie do you ever breath between questions?" 

Xander wants to greet her too, but I can see he doesn't dare to move a muscle. He laughs at her warmly. "How you doing Faith. Want a drink?" I see his wife stare at him. "Who?" I hear her ask. He gets up quickly and just gets the drink, like he didn't hear her. Hoooh this is going to be fun. Xanders wife gets up and walks over to Faith, she extends her hand, "Hi I'm Leona," she shakes Faiths hand. "Hi," Faith simply replies. She was always a woman of little small talk. "And you are?" Leona asks.

"Faith," she replies. But I can see that Faith is getting annoyed. She doesn't say much, but mostly with this type of thing she catches on quick. 

"You're Faith?" Leona asks.

"Yeah, boy you catch on quick don't you?"

Leona's lip curls up.

"Don't worry princess, I 'm not here to see the Xanman. Ore at least not in that way."

Xander comes up to us with a bear. "Here you go Faith".  
"Are you trying to get her drunk?" Leona asks.

Oh oh. I think there is the unreasonable part.  
"On one beer? Faith?" Xander looks at Leona and is almost lauging. "

Hon by the time she gets drunk I'll be in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.  
"Oh so your gonna drink with her then?" Leona follows up.  
"No I didn't say that Leona"…… Xander thinks for a couple of seconds. He realises that he will not win this argument. "Hon did I tell you that your hair looks great that way? It really brings out your eyes."

Leona looks pleased at him. "No you didn't say that yet. You like it?"

"Yeah," he says. "You wanna go home?"  
My, he is getting good at that. Next thing I know they were out of the door. Faith is looking on like she just tasted something nasty. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She shouts out.

"That was Xander and his lovely wife Leona."

"WHY, WHAT, WHY?" She shouts out.

"Well Leona has some jealousy problems."

"Why against me? He was in love with you for crying out loud. And she can sit in a room with you without going all poof on you?".

"We didn't tell her."

"Why tell her about me?"

"We thought better about telling her about me, when she went all poof over you."

"OH. Okay."

So me Wills and Faith and of course that Kennymonster have a great night.  
Then at about one in the morning, Wills and Kennymonster leave.  
When the door closes behind them I turn to see Faith glaring at me.

"So how are you doing really?" She asks me.

"Well … I don't know Faith, " I say. "I get along I guess."

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun to me Blondie."

"Please Faith could you stick to B."

"Sure thing Twinkie."

"Faaaaiiiith please."

"Okay B but you know and I am quoting myself now, you should find the fun a little."

Pffff. I sigh out. "Don't I know it F."

I look at Faith and see a little twinkle up in her eyes.

"I could show you, but you would have to follow my lead."

"I tried that once remember, it went all explosive on us last time."

"B now I got older, and you did to. Sometimes you just have to take a second chance."

I am smiling at her now. What do I have to lose?.

"Okay B lets go out dancing."

"F aren't we a little to old for dancing?"

"You're never be too old for dancing. Besides you're as old as you feel. And besides that.. what are you... a hundred?".

"Okay if you say so."

So we are out in the club having ourselves a couple of drinks. And we dance the night away. Together. Without anybody bothering us. Suddenly she grabs my waist.  
"Come her she growls. "

I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" She says. "You're afraid of some physical contact? That might be your problem B."

I stick out my tongue. "I am not afraid or physical contact F. It just took me by surprise." I 'm not gonna tell her that I'm afraid of physical contact with her, over my dead body.  
"Good," she whispers to me. Was this the right decision  
She looks at me, I look back. "See that B, " she points at a guy taking in the sight.  
I laugh

"See B we are having fun already." She laughs at me.  
And I am not gonna tell her how much fun I am having. We dance like that for a wile.  
Then when a slow song comes up I want to let go. But she draws me in even further.  
And then it happens, she tilts her head. Looks at me. And smiles seductively. And then she nibbles my earlobe. And worse then that, though I tense up I still let her.  
I know that I'm not gonna hear the end of this ever. But I am turning to mush.  
It just feels so good, and warm and well hot. And just as the tension is leaving my body, she lets go. I almost fall on my ass. I look at her, shame, lust, embarrassment, a happy feeling. I am feeling all of it. She just smiles at me.

"Hey B lets go get some drinks, don't you feel thirsty?" She smiles like everything is normal. I just follow her to the bar on automatic. 

"There you go B a nice cold drink." Is she smirking at me?

" Hey you nibbled my earlobe not the other way around."  
The rest of the night if fun but uneventful. It is when we walk home that the rest of it happens. We are walking true the park, taking a shortcut. Normally I wouldn't recommend that, but what is gonna happen to two slayers. We are quiet, and suddenly she takes my hand and turns me to her.

"Tell me if I am over the line B," and she pulls me closer to her. 

My eyes are wide, but I am not pushing her away. I mean my life has bin so dead it cant get any worse than that. And then her lips are on mine. Her lips firmly pressing against mine. Her tong is licking my lips. Asking for permission to enter. I part my lips, and we stand there. Kissing like crazy. I feel her hands on me. One in my hair, one on my stomach. She is caressing me with her hands and with her mouth. And it is all to much for me. The emotion. I never though I would get to do this. I was always so afraid what people might think. And her get some get gone attitude didn't help any.  
Its like she reads my mind. I am not going anywhere B, I never did. I'm all yours for the taking. And we start a passionate kiss. I am grabbing at her like there is no tomorrow. But there is, there finally is.  
And then we feel a tingle.

"Vamp," she whispers.

Synchronized slaying.

End.


End file.
